vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= Summary Akira Fudo is the human who becomes the eponymous Devilman. Originally passive and weak-willed, Akira was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka to take in the demon Amon into him. Formally an albino humanoid from an unrecorded chapter of history, Amon was a warrior raised by the harpy-like Sirene tribe before he and the tribe's sole surviving member were employed as demon hunters under Lucifer. But when Lucifer declared his rebellion against heaven upon learning the truth of the demons, Amon was betrayed by his employer as he was force-fused with a dragon and a werewolf. This results in Amon's hatred towards Lucifer, now known as Satan, and motivated him to later assimilate an ancient demon of great power prior to being contained. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. As the first Devilman, Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But as Akira slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily effect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his host body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-A Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", Akira Fudo, Amon, Devilman Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Instantaneous Teleportation, Can go back in time (In "Devilman Lady" with ease travel back in time), stretch his eyebrows and use them as a means of piercing and grabbing objects, Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Has shown Electricity Manipulation using his anntena (Through this Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity) and his hands, Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands to burn things), Regeneration (Mid-High), Can raise the dead, Can create shockwaves, Forcefield Creation, Energy Blasts, High Resistance to Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava, unscathed), Flight, Telekinesis, can extend spikes form his wrists, Intangibility, Giant form (In "Devilman vs. Hades" became big enough, to Great Mazinger is 25 meters tall, was only the size of Devilman's FIST). Attack Potency: Building level | Multi-Continent level (Ravaged Earth's surface in the battle with Satan) Speed: Hypersonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building level | Multi-Continent level (Took direct hits from Satan) Stamina: Fairly Large Range: Extended melee range, Far higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Key: Base | Amon, EOS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Fusions Category:Lightning Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Giants Category:Teenagers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6